1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic album generating apparatus and a stereoscopic image pasting apparatus and to methods and programs for controlling the operation thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an album is to be created utilizing a computer, the features of images in layout frames are described in a template. According to a conventional technique, the features of a plurality of images are compared and images that match are selected as candidate images to be placed in the layout frames (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-72934). However, if an image one is attempting to paste in a desired layout frame does not possess the feature corresponding to this layout frame, the image cannot be pasted in the layout frame. Further, since the amount of stereoscopic pop-up (depth perception) of a stereoscopic image is not uniquely decided when a stereoscopic image is displayed, there is a technique for adjusting the amount of pop-up (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-45584). Since the amount of pop-up varies depending upon enlargement and reduction of image size, there is a technique for determining whether a changed amount of pop-up falls within parallax limits (see Japanese Patent No. 4259913).
However, in a case where a stereoscopic image is pasted in an electronic album, no consideration has been given to so arranging it that the viewing of stereoscopic images is facilitated on every page of an electronic album.